Best friends, worst rivals
by BlackButterfly-RedRose
Summary: Sakura and Ino were the best of friends. But they were also the worst of rivals. What happens when it goes one to far? NOT YURI Rated M for violence. InoxSaku friendship.


_Best Friends, worst rivals._

_Warning, very intense one shot. Contains murder, Scuicide, and mention of sexuality._

_Mentions couples, nothing more._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Sipping the glass of sake, she absently wandered in her own thoughts. She stared into nothingness as sorrow, anger, anguish, and grief overwhelmed her. The small office room was rather dusty, as its normal occupant hadn't visited this place in months. He couldn't. He was dead. The ice swirled in her glass cup as she brought it to her lips, drinking the smooth alcoholic drink. How she missed them. Her wonderful, silent husband. He was tall, lean, masculine, but with slight femininity. His hair was long and silky, his eyelashes curled to perfection, complimenting his deep onyx eyes that could bore into her soul. He was a business man, and traveled much. She had loved him dearly.

Then, there was her best friend. She was of the same height, standing at a 5'7 at most. She was talkative and bubbly. Her hair matched the rays of the golden sun, and her eyes as blue as the cloudless sky, when she looked into her own emerald eyes, she knew. She could read her like an open book. She was a florist, and had been dating Shikamaru Nara. But Nara was the heir to the Nara clan, and was very wealthy. She lived elegantly, like she and her husband did.

Often, she would invite them over for dinner. She loved talking to her. She could tell all of her secrets to her. Occasionally, when Shiakamaru was in the restroom or left early on business, she would catch the occasional glances her husband sent her friends way. And it was disturbing. She saw something he hadn't given her in a long time.

The look of lust, wanting.

Her female intuition told her to confront him about it when she left, but she didn't. Instead, they met up, and she told her she had the feeling he was cheating on her. She had said nothing about it being with her. And sure enough, her friend had dismissed it as if it were nothing. That only aroused Sakura's suspicion further. Ino told her not to worry, that Itachi still loved her. But, Sakura could tell she wasn't totally sincere. Ino smiled. Sakura smiled back, and they chatted until they were done with their coffee.

-

She had gone home that day, to find Itachi home early. He gave her a peck on the cheek, but did not linger, like he used to. She smelled his pine scent mixed with rain, and a wave of love washed over her soul. She loved him, and it would break her heart if he was cheating on her with her best friend.

She sat down in his office, content with reading a book in his presence. Usually, she would start conversation, but her mind was too busy with thoughts.

"Something wrong, Sakura?" his silky voice whispered. She just loved him, and the way his name rolled off his tongue.

"No, Itachi-danna. Just.. thinking..." she told him. She watched him as he flipped though his papers, looking for something.

"Are you going some where today?" he asked suddenly. Sakura nodded. "I'm planning on going to Naruto-kun's and Hinata-chan's. I'm helping her decorate their baby's room." He nodded, and said nothing more.

Sakura put down the book, and placed it back on the bookshelf. She walked over to Itachi, and kissed him softly on the lips, before leaving to get ready. She entered the Master Bedroom. She slept in the king size bed alone, because Itachi was always out late at night. And when he did come home, he would creep quietly into the room to change, and make sure she was asleep. She wasn't, but he didn't pay close enough attention. She was always awake.

When he didn't come home, she would cry. She would also drink sake. Itachi detested the drink, so she hid it from him. Sakura sighed and changed into a pair of khaki slacks and a pink silk shirt. She turned to the mirror and put her long messy hair of pink in a bun. She glanced at the choker Itachi had bought her on their fifth wedding anniversary. It was black, with a single cherry blossom on it. She fingered it. It was made of gold, and pink marble. She adored the choker. She buttoned up her shirt, grabbed her purse that was sitting on her bed, and walked out of the room.

"I'll be back in a few hours." She told him. He nodded.

"Take your time." he commented. Sakura nodded. She left the large mansion and made her way to the limo.

"Where to, Mrs. Uchiha?" the driver asked.

"Naruto-kun's." she whispered, barely enough fro the driver to hear. But he did, and they were on their way.

"Don't worry Itachi. I won't."

-

They arrived at the Uzumaki mansion minutes later. Naruto Uzumaki was the Hokage of the city, as was his dream. He was tall, a good 6'5 ft. His hair was as yellow as a brand new dandelion, ready to shows his petals, and his eyes rivaled the ocean's majesty of royal blue. He was muscular, and was rather loud and outspoken at times.

Hinata, was different on the other hand. Her hair was long, a deep purple. Her eyes were as unique as her hair, a light lavender. Despite her young age, her eyes showed wisdom beyond her years, being the head of the Hyuuga clan. She was short, compared to her husband. She was only 5'5, but walked with such elegance and grace it made up for it. Hinata is quiet, she is a great listener, and that's exactly what she needed.

The Uzumaki's already had a son, named Ryoku. His hair was dark as Hinata's, and short, but his eyes were as blue as the sky. They would darken in time.

Sakura had talked to Hinata about her problem. And she said she should confront Itachi about it. Sakura trusted Hinata with her life, so she would always follow her with judgement. She also told her of her suspicions with Itachi and Ino.

"Are you sure Saku?" Hinata asked, whispering. Sakura nodded. Determination flamed inside her heart, and her emerald eyes. She knew what she would do, and Hinata would not stand in her way. She thanked Hinata for her help, and left earlier than planned. Sakura glanced at her purse. She hesitantly took it in her hands, and opened it, revealing a brand new pistol. She snapped it shut, and sighed.

Sakura opened the main door quietly. One thing she hated about Itachi, was his perceptiveness. "Who's there?" Itachi asked from the pool area.

"Just me, Itachi-danna." Sakura said politely. She slipped off her shoes, and walked into her pool area. Ino and Itachi were wet, and in towels by the time she arrived in the room. Sakura stared at them. She could feel the hurt, and the pain, tearing her apart. She loved Itachi. But apparently, she wasn't enough for him. He had to take her best friend for him self. Tired of fighting it, she let the tears flow. She was not sad any longer. She was betrayed. She was lonely. She was aggravated, and insane. Sakura quickly pulled the gun from her purse and pointed at Itachi.

"I wasn't good enough? Eh? Well, let's see how you feel when you are dead." Sakura said, smirking. She had gone mad.

Then, she turned to a cowering best friend.

"I trusted you. I told you every thing Ino. How could you keep this from me?" Sakura asked in a grave whisper. She scowled, returning to her senses. "How could you do this to me?!"

Sakura advanced forward and Ino began to cry.

"Sakura... I'm so sorry.." she whispered.

"Do you love him?" Sakura asked her.

"What?" Ino asked, confused.

"Do you love him?! Or is he just a fling like Shikamaru?! Shikamaru trusted and loved you Ino! He was going to prapose tonight! He told me. I helped him pick out a ring. I was so thrilled! But you had to cheat on him WITH. MY. HUSBAND." Sakura yelled at her. Itachi stood there, eyes wide. It was very uncharacteristic of him to be afraid. But he was. Afraid of the woman who claimed his heart. Her long locks of rosette that fell gracefully about her shoulders. Her shocking and mesmerizing emerald eyes. Her slim and curvy figure, and her loving personality. He loved her, and Ino was just a fling.

"Yes, Sakura, I love him. I've loved him for a long time now." Ino whispered. She looked down at the floor, not wanting to meet Itachi's eyes.

"Then watch him die." Sakura whispered murderously. Sakura watched her best friend look up in surprise. She turned to I, and pointed her gun at him.

"I loved you. I fucking loved you Itachi! I cried at night when you didn't come home. I was sad when your mother came to visit, but you weren't there because of 'business' trips. I gave you everything. I gave you my heart and you broke it, JUST LIKE SASUKE! I FUCKING HATE YOU!" Sakura fired the pistol 3 times, and all three bullets hit him in the chest.

It all went on slowly from there. Ino ran over to the pool, calling Itachi's name. Itachi staggered backwards, his eyes on Sakura. Sakura met his gaze bravely, not yielding. She would not cry. Not for him. Ino sobbed and cried as she ran in a fruitless attempt to catch her lover. Itachi fell into the pool, his eyes glazed over and dull. Air bubbles floated to the top, until finally, they stopped. Her husband was dead. Ino turned to face Sakura, who pointed her gun readily at her.

"You were my best friend. I told you everything. I trusted you with my life. I trusted you, not to break my heart, again. We fought over everything. Sasuke. Shikamaru. Sai. You won them all. Untill finally, I was happily married to the one person you could not attain. And then, you took him. You took away the only thing that truly made me happy. His rare smiles. His touch, his smell..."

"I wasn't the one who killed him!" Ino spat in anger.

"But when you started the affair, he paid less and less time with me. You took him from me Ino. Now I'm going to take away your life." Sakura shot her in the arm.

"That was for Sasuke." She shot her again, in her left arm.

"That was for Shikamaru." Ino advanced at Sakura with a knife she had gotten out of Sakura's purse.

She shot her in the leg. "That was for Sai." Sakura watched Ino fall forward, landing on her knees. Her breath hitched, and pain was etched into her face. Tears fell from her eyes, but Sakura could care less. She walked over to Ino and pointed the gun. Ino didn't resist.

A loud gunshot echoed through the halls. "That, was for Itachi." she whispered. The bullet had hit her right in her heart. Sakura walked away from the corpses of her dearest friend, and her beloved husband. The thud of Ino's body reached her ears, but she didn't look back.

Sakura left the home, already having told the limo driver to leave, she walked over to the koi pond in her back yard. She threw the gun into it, and the fish tried to bite it profusely. She watched with a vacant stare.

-

That was then. She listened as the Anbu police banged on the office door.

"Sakura Uchiha! You are under arest for murder of two persons!" Some one yelled. She recognised him as Neji Hyuuga.

"Sorry, Neji-kun. I'm afraid I can't go." She told him. She reached for the gun Itachi kept in his drawer. She kissed it with her cold, pale lips, brought it to her open mouth, and fired.

-

_"Friends forever, right Sakura-chan?"_

_"Yeah Ino-chan! Forever!"_

* * *

_Do not ask me why I wrote this story, I honestly have no clue why. But, as always, review!_


End file.
